The present invention relates to a process for packing tubular bags into boxes, as well as to an apparatus for executing the process of this invention.
Tubular bags are a form of packaging made from a tube such as an endless welded tube. Typically, in a first stage the tube is closed at one end; in a second stage the tube is filled with the material to be packed; and finally in a third stage the tube is sealed and severed from the remaining portion of the tube. Such packaging is typically used in the packing of liquid and paste-like substances.
In view of the fact that such a tubular bag is typically not rigid and that its contents are typically plastic or liquid, the packaging unit is not stable in shape. It is for that reason extremely difficult to manage in machine handling. It is not surprising, therefore, that filled tubular bags were packed only by hand in a wide variety of applications of the prior art.